She's Changed Me
by theperksofbeingalex
Summary: How much did Madge Undersee really mean to Gale? What happens when Gale and Madge actually become close and then are forced apart? Sorry I suck at summaries and titles. Caution: Probably shouldn't read this if you haven't read all the books. Lots of spoilers...
1. Introduction

**So this is my first fanfiction. I'm really nervous about it so please tell me if you like it or if I'm doing anything. I want to continue it but I don't know if I should…**

* * *

It's funny how sometimes you meet people that change you. Whether they change you for better or for worse, they can make a huge a huge impact on your life.

For me, that "person who's changed my life" is Madge Undersee.

I met Madge around the same time I met Katniss. Well, I didn't actually meet her. I knew _of_ her once I met Katniss. Even though she and Madge weren't really close, Katniss did consider Madge her only female friend.

Every once in a while, Katniss would speak of Madge when were out in the woods.

The first day I actually met Madge Undersee was during the 74th Hunger Games.

I was in the square, alone. I couldn't stand to watch the games with the Everdeens and my family.

There weren't that many people there, just a few homeless, most of which were using the benches to sleep on. I was sitting on the farthest bench from the screen.

All of a sudden, I felt someone sit next to me. At first I thought it was Rory, but when I turned, I saw it was Madge.

She smiled sadly. "Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked quietly.

I stared at her, taking a good look at her. Her blonde hair hung loose and was down past her shoulders. She was wearing a plain light blue dress that was actually kind of big on her. Being the mayor's daughter, I thought she always wore nice clothes because she was wealthy. But after seeing her somewhere besides the Reaping, I realized that even though she can afford much better clothes than us Seam kids, she didn't really care about her looks.

"…I was just thinking that since we are both friends with Katniss, even though you and her obviously much closer, I was thinking—actually you know what? Never mind, I'm sorry." Madge said, getting up from the bench. She must have been talking while I was looking at her.

"Did you just say 'we _are_' both friends with Katniss?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"It's just that… lately everyone's been saying 'Oh Katniss _was _so nice. Katniss and I _were_ really close'. It's nice to see someone that talks about Katniss in the present tense, you know?"

Madge sat back down. "I know what you mean. It's actually kind of frustrating. I personally think that Katniss has a pretty good chance of winning and I'm not giving up hope that she will." She said quietly.

"The only other person besides you that talks about Katniss like that is Prim."

Madge smiled. "I was so scared when Prim's name was called. I was honestly thinking about volunteering for her but my parents would have killed me. And when Katniss volunteered, I felt relieved for Prim, but scared for Katniss."

"That's _exactly _how I felt." I replied. I couldn't believe I was being so open with Madge. I wasn't like this with anyone except for Katniss, and even that took time. I had just met Madge and here I was discussing our _feelings._ I can honestly say I hadn't done that with anyone.

After that, I sort of became close to Madge. After a while she'd come over to my house to watch the game, and eventually, I went to go see it at hers.

Every day we'd watch for Katniss. To make sure she survived. We screamed with joy when she overcame an obstacle, froze in silence when another obstacle. And when the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' kissed, Madge was surprised at first, but seemed kind of happy.

As for me, I was angry. But Madge helped me through it. She told me that she knew Peeta. Peeta was a good guy. He was perfect for Katniss. That wasn't what helped me through it. A little while later, she realized that they might be doing this for the cameras. For the sponsors. To help them win. _That's_ what helped me.

And when Katniss _and_ Peeta came home, I have to admit that Madge and I didn't really talk as much after that. My attention was back on Katniss. After the Victory Tour and everything, I kissed Katniss, realizing that when she was with Peeta, that feeling in the pit of my stomach was jealousy.

But then the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' went back to the arena. And announced their engagement. And announced Katniss' pregnancy. And I just couldn't believe that Katniss could do that.

And somehow, the way that the Hunger Games brought Madge and me together the first time, it brought us together a second time.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue it? Is it bad? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. I was so happy to see that so many people read it. (:**

* * *

One great thing about Madge is that she doesn't hold grudges or judge you. The morning after Katniss left for the Capitol for a second time, I found myself on Madge's doorstep. Luckily, Madge answered.

"Hey there, stranger." Madge smiled at me. It was like we had never stopped talking. As if we didn't drift apart once Katniss came back. I admired her for that.

"Hey." I smiled back at her. "Are you busy? I want to show you something." I asked quietly. I felt… nervous. I never got nervous around anyone; especially girls. I guess this was one of the ways Madge changed me.

I honestly don't know why I was nervous. I mean, it's not like I was asking Madge out on a _date _or anything—I just wanted to hang out with her after not talking to her for the past couple months.

"Uh, sure. Where are we going?" Madge answered patiently, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"It's a surprise." I replied, smirking.

"Okay, but I need to be home by six."

"Why?"

"That's when my parents come back from their business trip or whatever it is."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time."

* * *

I took her to the woods. At first I could see she was a little nervous, but she decided to trust me and follow me into the woods. I wanted her to see the real me. That, and I didn't know anywhere in District 12 that I could take her to where we could speak freely.

I have to admit, Madge was the only person I'd ever brought out to the woods and once I realized that, I thought about going back. The whole ordeal was starting to seem really unnecessary. But I just kept walking.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Madge, interrupting my thoughts.

"You'll see."

"Come on, Gale, just tell me!" she replied impatiently.

"We're almost there don't worry!" I laughed.

I led her to the lake where I pick strawberries for her. The bush was overflowing with berries and I thought she'd enjoy seeing where her strawberries came from. It just seemed like something only Madge would enjoy.

"Is this…?"

"Yep. This is the bush."

"Does it usually have this many berries?" Madge asked, her eyes wide with desire.

"Not really." I shrugged. "It must have known you were coming this year." I replied, smiling.

Madge laughed. "So can I pick some?"

"If you want."

Madge and I picked strawberries for a little while, making small talk. We stayed away from talking about anything to do with the Quarter Quell. I told her some stories about my time in the woods or my family, and Madge talked about her life at home.

We were sitting at the edge of the lake, eating the strawberries we just picked. Everything was really calm and quiet until Madge started talking again.

"Do you think Katniss is going to win this time?"

I stopped eating. I didn't turn to her. I didn't answer. It was like she just crossed this invisible border.

After a few moments I decided to answer her.

"I honestly... don't know."

Madge nodded slowly. "I'm still rooting for her to win, of course. But I also kind of want Peeta to win too. Him and I hung out a lot when he got back from their first Hunger Games. He's really nice."

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. "I'm sure he is."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Is it because he's with Katniss?"

I didn't answer.

"I know how you feel about her."

"Oh, you do?" I was starting to think that maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.

"I know you like her."

"How?"

"I've seen the way you look at her." Madge said quietly. It sounded like it was hard for her to say.

I looked down at the ground and didn't answer.

"May I ask when you started liking her? As more than a friend?"

Again, I didn't answer.

"I've known Peeta for a long time. He's my only other friend besides Katniss and now you. And I know that he's liked her since he first laid eyes on her. "

I started to speak but she cut me off.

"Now hear me out. I'm not saying that you don't care for Katniss or that you don't like her. What I am saying is that if you love Katniss so much, then wouldn't you want her to be happy? Peeta really is a great guy and if he can make her happy, I think you should just accept that."

Madge looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. It's not really my place to say any of that stuff."

"It's okay." I said quietly. As much as I despised Peeta, I had to admit that Madge had a point. If Katniss was happy, then maybe I should just accept that.

Madge sighed. "It's just that I care about all of you. I care about Katniss and Peeta and you, Gale. You three are the only friends I've ever had. And I worry about you sometimes. You just seem so…angry. Like you just want to punch someone. And that makes me feel sad. I don't want you to be angry. I want you to be happy. To be the Gale Katniss knows and loves."

Before I could say anything else, Madge spoke again. "It's getting late and I need to go home. Can you help me get back?"

I nodded and led her back to the village.

* * *

That night, I thought about what Madge had said. I thought about the real reason why I started liking Katniss.

I realized that the only reason I had started liking Katniss was because all of a sudden she was taken. Taken by someone who definitely did not know her as well as I did. And that scared me.

_Damn it, Madge was right again._

* * *

**So thanks for sticking with me. Like I said if I'm doing something wrong or I messed up on something ****please tell me ****because I don't want to disappoint. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is not going to be fluff like the last two were so be prepared!**

* * *

My family, Katniss's family, Madge, and I were watching the 75th Hunger Games. We were holding our breaths because Peeta, Johanna, Katniss, Finnick, Beetee, and Enobaria were carrying out their plan, which everyone thought was crazy.

We saw Katniss go up to the tree and everything after that was a blur. We saw the outer force field break and before we could see anything else, the screen went black.

We all just sat there for a moment, staring dumbfounded at the screen. I jumped up from the couch and went to our neighbor's house to see if they were able to see anything. Sure enough, their screens were black too, along with the rest of my neighbors. I ran back to my house.

"Everyone else seems to have lost power too." I said, my voice shaking.

Madge walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm going to go back home and see if maybe my Dad has some sort of information. I'll come back later with or without news."

And with that, Madge Undersee walked back home by herself.

* * *

About five minutes after Madge left, I decided to go after her. For some reason, I felt like something was going to happen. I don't know why I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I did.

As soon as I'd walked out the door, I heard the sound of a bomb about to be dropped and all of a sudden, the Justice Building exploded. I heard people screaming and saw people running, fire already spreading into the square.

After that, a couple more bombs were dropped on the square before they started bombing the houses of District 12.

I ran back inside the house and brought everyone outside and started leading them to the fence. I led them to hole and ushered them out of the district.

"Run. Run as fast and as far as you can. They're not done bombing. Just get out of here. Prim, you brought some healing supplies, right?"

Prim nodded quickly.

"Good because we're going to need them. I'm going back to see if I can save some people."

My Mom grabbed my arm. I saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Make sure you come back." She said her voice shaky.

"I will, don't worry. I love you." I gave her a hug and a kiss before I ran back into the district.

I yelled for people to head to the fence and run as far as they could. "Don't worry about your personal belongings! Just leave! Run as fast and as far as you can!" I kept on running down to Madge's house. I had never run as fast as I did at that moment.

As I ran, I kept screaming out the same message. "Run to the fence and don't look back!" I looked back to the fence to see if people were able to leave. I saw people going underneath the fence as fast as they could. Some of them were fighting to get out, or screaming for loved ones. Loved ones that couldn't hear them.

I tried helping a few people up so they could get away but I already knew that most of the people from my district were not going to make it to the fence. I saw bodies all over; by the Justice Building, by the square, practically everywhere. I kept running as fast as I could to Madge's house near the other end of the district.

I was thrown to the ground when a bomb went off about fifty feet away from me. I got up a moment later, scratches on my arms, and coughing from all the smoke. I kept running.

I was almost there. I was almost to Madge's house. But then a bomb went off in her backyard and I saw her house starting to go up in flames. I ran inside her house to try and save her.

I could see that the stairs were already blocked with fire. "MADGE!" I screamed, coughing from the smoke. "MADGE!" I ran around frantically, looking for her. I checked the kitchen, the living room, the library—she was nowhere to be found.

_Oh god please. Please be here. I need you Madge. Please._

I thought of her Dad's office. Why I hadn't thought of that sooner, I don't know. The only problem was, I couldn't really remember where her Dad's office was because I had never been in it, and I had only been shown the door once.

I decided to run down the first floor hallway, the only place I hadn't checked. My chest hurt from all the smoke. I coughed more and more. I went into the room at the end of the hall, which I now remembered as being the mayor's office. Not surprisingly, the door was locked, but the door was easy to kick down.

I saw that Madge and her family were in there. Her Mom and Dad were on the floor and Madge was hovering over them, coughing. I ran to them.

"Come on, I know how to get out of here!" I coughed. "We need to get out of here now!"

Madge looked up at me. She was crying. "I can't leave my parents!"

The mayor lifted a hand up to Madge's face. "Please leave Madge. Your mother and I would rather you be saved than you staying." He said his voice frail.

"We love you, sweetheart. We love you so much." Madge's mother continued, tears running down her cheeks.

Madge was crying even more now. She hugged both her parents for the last time, muttering something to them. She got up and took my hand.

She wiped her face before we started running. We ran as fast as we could out of the house. About thirty second after were out and running, I heard the house finally cave in.

I could see Madge was still crying. She tripped on who knows what and fell. She screamed as she realized that she fell on someone's hand in the rubble. I picked her up and started running again. We were almost to the fence.

Bombs were going off and a few people were still heading towards the fence. We finally got there and I put Madge down and she went under the fence. I went in after her but I cut my leg on a branch. I told her to run ahead of me but she refused.

"I'm not leaving you!" Madge said as more and more tears were streaming down her face.

She helped me out and we started running again. Unfortunately, I couldn't really run as fast anymore. Madge helped me do this weird limp-run thing, and we got to the group of people in the forest eventually.

My mother was smart—she led everyone to a lake and that's where everyone was staying; injured or not. I saw that Mrs. Everdeen and Prim were trying to help heal wounds as best as they could. Rory was about ten feet away from Prim, picking leaves from a bush that I think helped treat wounds.

"I just want to say thank you." Madge said to me, her face covered in dry tears. She was done crying for now. "You… saved my life, and to that I owe you everything." She took my hand again and I felt my face get red. She led me to my mother.

"Oh thank god you're safe!" My mom said as she ran up and hugged me tightly. She sat me down and started cleaning the blood off my face and arms. Madge went over to where Rory was and picked a few leaves off the bush and brought them over to my mother.

"He hurt his leg on the fence. I don't know if these can heal it, but it seems to be working for everyone else so…"

"Thank you Madge." My mom said as she took the leaves. Madge nodded and went to go help Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

As for me, I was sitting at the edge of the lake, hearing my mom talk about how worried she was and all that. Usually I would've complained and told her she had nothing to worry about, but in this case she _did _have something to worry about. When I took a look back at District 12, there was _nothing there._ Everything was gone. No buildings, no homes, no people, just rubble. My home was gone.

I knew we couldn't live out here in the forest forever. We had to find _somewhere _to live. But where? We obviously couldn't go back to the district. And we certainly didn't know where or how far another district could be. And even if we did, we didn't think we could just go there and live there without being kicked out.

We were stuck. We may have survived the District 12 bombings, but unless we could find a legitimate place to live, we would not be surviving much longer.

_I promise that I will find a place for us to stay. _I thought to myself as I looked around at everyone. There were roughly about nine hundred people here. Not that many when you think about the people who survived, but when you think about the people you have to feed, it's a lot.

I looked over at Madge and Rory. They were still picking the leaves and I saw that Madge was laughing at something Rory said. I smiled. If anyone could make Madge laugh after everything that just happened to her, it would be Rory.

I looked over at Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, who were treating their own patients. They were focused on their work. I could tell Prim was going to grow up to be an amazing nurse.

I looked at all the other people there. Some were injured and in pain, laying on the ground sleeping or talking to their loved ones. Kids that were playing with whatever toys or dolls they were able to bring. Most of them were with parents or siblings, but there were some that didn't have anybody.

Greasy Sae had been able to bring some pots and utensils for cooking. I knew I would have to go out hunting later so we could possibly have some meat in our soup.

There were so many people here. I had no idea how we would be able to survive. I didn't know who would be in charge or how many people would be living by the end of the week. I had no idea how we were going to recover from this traumatic experience.

As soon as mom finished treating my wounds, I got up and went into the woods to hunt.

* * *

I was not having luck finding game today. The one time I was in desperate need of meat and there's nothing in the woods.

I walked farther and farther away from camp, hoping to maybe find some game farther away. But instead of finding game, I find a person.

It was a middle-aged man in grey pants and a grey shirt. He wore grey shoes and he in fact looked a little grey himself. I wasn't exactly one to care about what people wore and how they looked, but this guy seemed so…boring.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He turned toward me. "Oh hello. Are you looking for District 13?" he asked me.

Boy, this guy seemed like a real nutjob. District 13 was long gone. I thought maybe the reason why he was grey was because he was a ghost or something.

"District 13 is long gone." I said, chuckling a little.

"Don't you know that the survivors re-built District 13 underground where the Capitol can never find them? Isn't that why you're here?" the man looked puzzled.

"I've never heard of that."

"Well, it's true. That's where I live. Have been living there for years. You lost, son? We could take you in."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Was this a joke? I honestly could not believe it to be true. I didn't know if I could trust this guy, but what did I have to lose? We needed somewhere to live, and soon. I decided to put my trust in this man's hands.

"You have room for about 900 people?"

* * *

**I know Madge didn't **_**actually **_**survive the bombings of District 12, but I honestly thought her death was unnecessary so I decided to keep her alive. And I know Gale and Madge are not together yet. I promise they will be, and soon. Like Gale, I don't break my promises. ;)**

**Ideas? Comments? Questions? Reviews are what help me out and keep me going!**

**And if you want to email me, my email is treesaver101 ****or you could message me on tumblr. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more often. Sorry about that.**

* * *

The man led us to District 13. Everything was underground, and it was very grey and boring. But we learned that they would be able to house, feed, and take care of the 900 people we had, and for that we were grateful.

We learned that everything was restricted and we had to get these tattoos on our arms that were our daily schedule. I had to admit that it was kind of annoying at first; all the restrictions. It almost felt worse than being ruled by the Capitol. But I honestly couldn't complain. We had lucked out. We were being fed, clothed, and we even had a place to live. It just took some time getting used to.

When President Coin learned I was good friends with Katniss, she immediately told me all of their plans. I learned about what had happened after all our screens went black. Some people had taken Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee and were bringing them back to District 13 to be healed and taken care of. They were supposed to take Peeta, Johanna, and Enobaria also but they couldn't get there in time. They were captured by the Capitol.

By no means was I ever a fan of Peeta, but I actually felt a little angry and upset about him being captured. I had no idea what they were going to do with him, but I knew whatever they did, it wouldn't be good.

Coin told me there was going to be a war—a rebellion. And that they wanted Katniss to be the face of it. Beetee was going to help create new weapons, and Finnick was going to help with the Rebellion too. She asked me if I wanted to help.

I told Coin that I would give her my answer the next day. I had no idea what I wanted to do. If I helped out with the war, when would I be able to see my family? What if something happened to them and I wasn't there to help them? I didn't know what to do. I had to talk to someone.

I went to go see Madge.

* * *

I ran to her room. It was about four doors down from where my compartment was. I just hoped she would be there.

I had only gone to see Madge a few times since we had arrived in District 13. Having strict schedules to follow, it was kind of difficult to find free time to see each other. But she and I saw each other at meal times and we sat together. We talked a lot, staying off topics such as her parents or Peeta and Katniss. It was just like our friendship had been before.

I knocked on Madge's compartment door. I had no idea if she would answer or if she was even there. I heard the door being and unlocked and it opened slowly. Instead of seeing Madge there, I saw someone else. Madge must have gotten a new roommate.

"What do you want?" The girl said angrily. She looked at me and her face softened. "Oh. Hello there."

"Uh, hello."

"So how may I help you?" the girl smiled and winked.

"I'm uh, looking for Madge?"

The girl's smile faltered. "Oh, she's out. She doesn't have free time until later."

"Oh. Well can you tell her to meet me at my compartment at 7:30?"

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, my name's Gale."

The girl smirked. "Okay I'll tell her. Just be careful. Don't want people to get more suspicious or anything." She laughed. "See you around, Gale." And with that, the girl closed the door on me.

I waited in my compartment for Madge. I had no idea why I was so nervous. Was it because of what Madge's roommate had said? What had she meant when people might get _more _suspicious? Did they think Madge and I were _dating_? I had no idea. Even if we _had _been dating, it would be none of their business. I told myself that I would _not _think about Madge in that way.

_She's the mayor's daughter- the pride and joy of District 12. You're just another kid from the Seam without a father. It would never work out._ I thought to myself.

* * *

I was lost in thoughts about Madge and me dating when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the time on the dusty old clock on my bedside table. 7:28. As always, Madge was punctual.

I tripped on the way to my door and fell. God, I was such a mess. I opened the door quickly. Madge smiled. She wore the same grey uniform as the rest of us and her long blonde hair was down, but she still managed to outshine the rest of the girls there.

"Hey, Gale." Madge walked in and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

I brought over the chair from my desk and sat in front of her. "Hey."

"You seem upset. Is everything okay?" Madge's smile turned to a look of concern.

"Not really. You know about Peeta being kidnapped and all of that?" We had all learned about what had happened as soon as all of us had settled in, so everyone was aware of what had happened with Peeta and Katniss.

Madge looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"President Coin has asked me to help with the Rebellion."

"A Rebellion?" Madge looked surprised.

"Yeah. They're going to have Katniss be the face of the Rebellion as soon as she's all better and everything. And they want me to help."

"Do you not want to help or?"

"I do, but I don't want to leave my family. What if they need me?"

"Gale, your family is not as helpless as you think they are. Your mother is strong, and so are your siblings. They can take care of themselves." Madge put her hand on my shoulder. "Even Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are strong. You worry too much."

"It's not just them I don't want to leave by themselves. It's not just them I worry about. It's not just them I care for."

Madge looked confused. "You mean Katniss? If you helped Coin, you'd probably see her more often wouldn't you?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about you!"

Madge looked down at her hands in her lap. Her cheeks turned red.

"I know that this may seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but I depend on you, Madge! During the bombings, I was so scared. I-I thought I would lose you. I thought I would never see you again. I can't even imagine a life without you in it! I know we haven't been friends for long, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. "

Madge looked down again and I sat down next to her.

"I'm not used to being nervous around anyone—especially girls. But for some reason, I've always felt nervous when I was around you. At first I thought it was because you were the mayor's daughter and I was just a Seam kid but now I've realized that maybe I've always felt nervous because of something else." I blushed and took Madge's hand.

"I-I think I love you Madge Undersee."

When Madge looked up at me, I saw that there were tears in her eyes. "I think I love you too Gale Hawthorne."

Her eyes brightened and I felt a grin appear on my face. Madge was grinning also.

And all of a sudden she kissed me quickly. Her cheeks were bright red from nervousness. I could feel that my cheeks were red too, but from sheer joy. I kissed her, but this time no one was taken by surprise.

Kissing Madge felt…right. That's the only way I could explain it. I had kissed my fair share of girls before, but for some reason it was different with Madge. It was like I had _actually _wanted to kiss her. I wasn't kissing her just to be able to tell the guys about how it felt. I was kissing her because I—no, _we _wanted to.

Madge broke away from the kiss and I wondered if I had done something wrong. Her eyes wandered to the clock. It was 8:15. Had 45 minutes already passed? I couldn't believe it.

She got up from bed and started walking towards the door. "I should go."

"But-"

She turned around before she left. "See you around, Gale."

* * *

**So what do you think should happen? I haven't really thought about what's going to happen next so if you have any suggestions, you can message me on fanfiction or tumblr. (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have to admit, this chapter was **_**really hard **_**for me to write. I hope it's not too terrible. _**

* * *

It took some persuasion, but Katniss did decide to help with the Rebellion. And once that happened, we all became super busy with all the stuff that had to get done. I started helping Beetee with the weaponry, which I had to admit was really interesting. Beetee was a cool guy, and he knew what he was talking about.

Madge helped in the hospital and was busy with all of her patients, along with Mrs. Everdeen and Prim.

We did propos, helped save people from other districts, and most importantly, we saved Peeta. (Ever since Madge had told me all about Peeta and how nice he was to her, I realized what a good guy he was; even though I was a little bit jealous about how much Madge talked about him.)

When we found out what the Capitol had done to Peeta, everyone, including myself, was very upset. I had never gotten close to Peeta obviously, but the things he went through… Well, let's just say he was certainly a brave man.

Madge was one of the head nurses there to help Peeta. In fact, she's one of the people who created "Real or Not Real".

That was when it was harder for Madge and I to hang out. When I was fighting in the war and Madge was either back in 13 with Peeta, or on the sidelines helping cure people along with Peeta. We didn't have as much free time anymore, and we were lucky if we saw each other more than twice a week.

It made every minute I spent with her that much more sacred. As usual, we would talk to each other (Amongst other things…) and those were the moments that I loved. The moments I spent with Madge. She would make my dark day brighter, just by smiling.

Maybe I was prejudiced, but I thought Madge was one of the best nurses we had. Madge helped people not only physically, but mentally also. She would comfort people who had just lost someone close to them, help relieve the trauma that had happened to them somehow. I don't know how she did it, but she was amazing at it.

She started off talking to the patients, who would usually not respond. But then she would talk about what life in District 12 was like before all the bad stuff happened. Somehow, this got people to open up. They'd talk to Madge about their families, friends, their culture, anything. And Madge would sit there and listen quietly to what they were saying. Smiling and nodding through and through.

I didn't get to see Madge as much as I would've liked. Once, we didn't see each other for an entire week. I was used to seeing her beautiful face every day. It gave me hope. It kept me going. But now that we didn't see each other as frequently, I could feel myself becoming more and more sad.

* * *

We were reunited the night before our mission to kill President Snow. I was really down in the dumps because we hadn't seen each other in more than 3 weeks. I wanted to make this special, but I didn't really have a lot to give to her, seeing as how we had been camping for who knows how long. But Finnick was able to help me.

He had found a strawberry bush and he told me about it. I could tell luck was on my side. I mean, we had been camping for so long, living on baked beans, and here was a freaking _strawberry bush _the night I was going to see Madge again!

And then when Katniss and I went hunting that night, we were able to bring down a deer. We had not been that lucky in a while. Usually we were only able to find a few squirrels that we would cook with some fish that Finnick had caught. Along with baked beans, which I was honestly starting to hate. But that night, we brought down a deer _and _some squirrels.

When Katniss and I got back to camp with our game, I saw Finnick had been lucky too. He had caught seven salmon, along with a couple of trouts that were already cooking on the fire.

"Looks like we're eating good tonight!" Plutarch yelled as he raised his glass. Everyone cheered.

Katniss ran over to Prim and her mom, who had just arrived at camp with the other nurses. I saw Madge and ran to scoop her up in a hug.

That was a good night. One of the best I had had in a long time. I was able to catch up with Madge and everyone else. Once the feast was dying out, I took Madge's hand and brought her into the woods.

I brought her to the strawberry bush and she gasped with delight. Delicacies like that were very rare at that point. Between being in the midst of a war and living in District 13, getting to eat strawberries was something that didn't happen often.

We pigged out on strawberries that night, and just as we were about to fall asleep, we ran back to where camp was.

* * *

And then we were on our mission to kill President Snow for all the horrendous acts he committed. We were going to the Capitol. The nurses were going to be there, but not until we had infiltrated the Capitol. I had to admit that I was scared. We had already lost so many people and the Capitol streets were filled with booby traps.

We lost a lot of people, but the one who probably made the biggest impact on me was when we lost Finnick.

Finnick. The guy who gave me pointers on what to do with Madge for her birthday. The guy who helped calm down Rory when I couldn't. The guy whose wedding was the first one I had ever been to. The guy who found a _strawberry bush _and decided to tell me because he knew my girlfriend loved them. And then he was gone, and I couldn't believe it.

But we had to keep moving. Even though I didn't want to. I was losing hope.

I remember Katniss going into Snow's mansion to look for him. I remember the rest of us being outside, waiting for her. The nurses along with a few of our crew were helping some civilians that were injured from the recent bombings. I saw Prim over near a box while Katniss came out.

_Wait… a box?_

I looked around us. There were at least twenty different boxes around us on the streets. And those boxes looked oddly familiar…

My eyes widened as I saw everything happen in slow motion. The first bomb that blew up was the one next to Prim. I yelled and dropped to the ground, along with the rest of our crew.

Bombs were going off everywhere, and I saw others coming down from the sky. I stood up and covered myself, running for a shelter that was about 500 feet away. I looked around frantically for Madge but I couldn't see her. I could feel tears running down my face.

_Not again. Please, Madge. Please be alive. I can't live without you here._

I took one last look around before I ducked into the underground shelter that we were running into. I finally spotted Madge, trying to salvage whatever medical supplies she could as she was running.

"Madge!" I screamed, so happy to see her alive.

She smiled at me and began running faster. I felt myself being pulled into the shelter so more people could get inside.

But before I was ushered all the way inside, a bomb went off about 5 feet away from Madge as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Muahahaha a **_**cliffhanger! **_**Sorry about that. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, don't worry. If you have any requests or questions, feel free to message me.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, Mr. Hawthorne, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and all I saw was light. As my eyes focused, I noticed the familiar set lights and cameras trained on me. In front of me, there was a woman. She had light blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Madge?" I squinted my eyes and blinked.

"Um no, I'm afraid not." The woman replied. As I situated myself in what was supposed to be a comfortable chair, I noticed that this woman's features were much sharper than Madge's had been.

"What's going on? Did I fall asleep in the middle of the interview?"

The woman laughed softly. It sounded very ethereal and fairy-like. "No. Your assistant told us to just set up our stuff around you and then wake you up."

I looked over at my assistant, Leo. He grinned at me with a gleam in his eyes. I shot him a look that said _I-Will-Get-You-Back-For-This_. I looked back to the lady and saw that her hand was outstretched.

"My name is Lorelei Lockwood. It's so nice to meet you." She gave me a quick smile that somehow, was not very Capitol-like.

I shook her hand and gave her a small smile back. "Gale Hawthorne."

"So would you like to start the interview?"

I nodded and Lorelei gestured to the cameramen to start rolling. I heard the click of the camera as it started filming.

"So Gale, how have you been lately?"

"I've been good, thank you." I answered with my trademark interview response.

"The last time we saw you was when we were at the Mockingjay Revolution Memorial service about a year ago, correct?"

Was that true? Honestly, I couldn't remember any interview from that day. There were just so many people wanting to talk to me and as hard as I tried, I couldn't remember ever seeing this lady anywhere. I couldn't remember much from that day, anyway. I usually don't like going to things like this but since I had such a big part in the war effort, it was sort of a requirement. One that I always dreaded going to. Having to make speech after speech, having to remember all the people that sacrificed their lives so we could all be free. It's not that I didn't _want_ to remember all of them; it's just that remembering everything was... painful.

I decided to just agree with her and nodded my head. "Yep."

"Are you planning to go to this upcoming memorial?"

"Of course. It's important to remember all of the people who sacrificed our lives to give us the freedom we have today."

Lorelei nodded, as if she approved of my answer. "Have you heard the news of Peeta and Katniss yet?"

I looked up. "What news?"

"That Peeta and Katniss are getting married, of course!"

_They're getting married? How come no one told me?_ I decided to lie so no one would be suspicious of me and Katniss being in an argument. It was stupid that everyone always overreacted over nothing. I just didn't want to deal with even more people asking if Katniss and I were fighting.

"Oh, yeah. I'm very happy for them."

"Are you planning on going to the wedding?"

"Hopefully I won't be too busy with everything."

"Aw, surely you get a day off for something as important as this?"

"Unfortunately, no." My job required a lot of time spent at work or running around for work. I never asked for a day off, though I'm sure my boss would give me on. The truth was, I liked being busy. I liked the rush of running around to various districts and meeting with people I'd never met. It kept my mind off things; and that's exactly the way I liked it.

Lorelei decided to change the subject at that moment. "So… when was the last time you spoke to either Peeta or Katniss?"

This was a tricky question. I hadn't talked to either of them in person since the last memorial. As for over the phone, neither one liked talking over the phone so I never even bothered talking. But every once in a while, they would shoot me an email or something like that to see how I was doing.

After the war, Katniss and I grew apart. I went to go work in the Capitol and Katniss and Peeta went back to District 12 to fix it up. I couldn't go back to live there. There were just too many bad memories.

After the war, Katniss and Peeta found comfort in each other. Katniss lost Prim, but Peeta also lost his family in the fire. As for me, I had no one. Rory and Vick wound up dying about a year after the war from a lung cancer that they got from breathing in too many toxins. As for Posy, she was in the bombings with Prim and died with her. And my mom became depressed, especially after Rory and Vick were gone, and died in her sleep.

I had lost everyone, and instead of relying on someone else to patch me up like Katniss did, I decided to put the repressed rage and sadness into my work. I helped Beetee and Plutarch help with all the Districts so I wouldn't have to think of everything I lost. And that worked fine for me.

Finally, I decided to answer Lorelei's question. "It's uh, been a while, let's just say that."

"I see. Now for my last question, we've all been wondering: Is there a special someone in your life?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I swear to God, every single time someone interviewed me, they would always ask the same exact question every single time. "No." I answered immediately. "No there hasn't."

"Surely a handsome man like you must have _someone_. I mean, last year you were voted District 2's sexiest bachelor."

I smiled, "No, I promise there isn't anyone. I guess I've just been too busy with my work." I gave everyone the same answer every time.

There hadn't been anyone after Madge died. At least no one serious. I mean yeah, I'd slept with girls every once in a while when I was drunk and all that, but it was never serious. It never lasted more than one night.

I would always think of Madge as the only one for me. She was the only one who could ever truly understand me. I had known Katniss for years and yet we were never as close as Madge and I were.

I heard the click of the camera going off and Lorelei stood up. "It was nice talking to you again, Gale."

I nodded and walked off to my office to drown myself in work so I wouldn't have to remember anything, just like I always did.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school work and all that crap. Blah Blah Blah. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review or Rate because that's what gives me inspiration to continue this! If you have any complaints or ideas, please tell me! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up in a cold sweat at my desk. I looked over at the clock on my laptop. It said 4:47am. I yawned and got up from my desk chair and went upstairs to get ready for the day. I turned on the high-tech Capitol shower and started laying out my clothes on the grey and white bedspread.

My room was very Capitol-like. That is to say, it didn't really represent to me, although I have no idea what it would look like if it did. My bedroom was mostly grey, black, and white and everything was really modern. I had asked the interior decorator to just put the necessities in my huge apartment, and that's exactly what she did, although she did put a lot of random decorations here and there.

To be honest, I didn't care what my apartment looked like. It was never going to be my home; it was just a place for me to stay in. Although, now that I thought about it, there really wasn't anywhere where I felt at home anymore. I no longer had my family and District 12 would never be home ever again, so what was the point in pretending like I had a home?

About 40 minutes later, I was ready to go. It was early, but I called my assistant Leo, who was already on his way to pick me up for the memorial. We were going to have to take a train to District 12, where the memorial was always held.

"Good morning, Hawthorne." Leo said as he yawned. He opened the door for me and ushered me in.

Leo may have been my assistant, but after working with him practically all the time, we eventually became friends. He knew not to ask me about the past, and I respected that.

"Morning, Leo." He sat next to me and waved his hand to tell the driver that we were ready to leave. Leo handed me a cup of coffee and a bagel, just like he always did.

We set off to District 12 on the Capitol trains. There were a couple of other government officials in our compartment along with some famous Capitol people. After the war, the Districts were free, along with the Capitol people, and even though now the Districts were all in pretty good shape financially, they pretty much kept their old customs, though no one was forced to do things they didn't want to like before. So the Capitol people still had their over-the-top fashion choices and all that, but they no longer were above everyone else.

* * *

We arrived in District 12 at about 11:30, which was good timing. The service would be starting at 1:00, and we were all supposed to be there about 12:00.

I walked off to meet with Plutarch and Beetee, but instead, I ran into Katniss and Peeta. They were holding hand and they looked very happy. Katniss was wearing a dark grey dress that was clearly designed by Cinna. It had small stones that made a complex design on it, and they had a dull sparkle to it. Peeta was wearing a simple dark grey suit, the same color as Katniss's dress.

Peeta noticed me and smiled. He and Katniss walked up to me and the look on Katniss's face showed me that she was nervous.

"Hey Gale, how have you been?" Peeta asked.

"I'm doing good thanks. I heard the good news." I smiled and the look on Katniss's face made it looked like I'd just slapped her in the face. If Peeta felt the same way, he wasn't showing it.

Katniss decided to speak this time. "Gale, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you ourselves. It's just that-"

"Katniss I'm not mad, it's okay. In fact, I'm happy for the two of you."

Katniss looked relieved. "Oh thank goodness. I want this to be a nice day where we get to catch up."

I nodded. I told Peeta and Katniss that I had to go meet with Plutarch and left them. I just didn't feel like talking to them at the moment.

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome to the 5 year anniversary of The Mockingjay Rebellion War Memorial Service!" Caesar Flickerman announced to everyone. This year his hair was a bright red.

I was sitting in a chair next to Peeta on District 12's Justice Building stage. I looked around and saw a lot of news people with their cameras and microphones, showing live footage to the other Districts. I also recognized a few people from District 12, like Greasy Sae and Mrs. Everdeen. I looked to my right and saw that Haymitch and Effie were sitting next to each other holding hands.

The service started off by Katniss, Peeta, and I talking about how much it meant for us to be able to work with all these amazing people and how grateful we were that all these people sacrificed themselves for our freedom today. Then we and other groups of people recited the names of the lost ones, which was the majority of the ceremony.

Afterwards, I found my best friend Thom and Leo and we headed to the trains so we could get out of District 12. Being there made me feel a lot more anxious and nervous and sad. It brought back all the bad memories I try so hard not to remember and I couldn't handle it at that point.

* * *

When we were on the train, Thom looked like he was hiding something. His brow was furrowed and he wasn't talking as much as he usually did.

"What's wrong, Thom?" I asked. Thom looked up quickly, like I had pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes starting darting all over the place before he finally said "I'm fine, why?"

I picked up the mg of coffee I was drinking and took a sip. "You just look distracted."

"Do I?" Thom laughed nervously.

"Yes." I leaned over to him and whispered "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine."

"Listen, I'll tell you once we get back, okay?"

I nodded my head and fell looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

We arrived back in the Capitol an hour later and I told Leo he could go home for the rest of the night. I wanted to be alone with Thom because I had a feeling that whatever he had to tell me was going to be important.

As we headed up to the apartment, I tried thinking of something that he couldn't tell me while on the train. Had a colleague of Snow's decided to something against us again? Had someone died? I couldn't think of anything.

I unlocked the door to the apartment and Thom went in and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath as I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Okay before I tell you what's going on, you have to _promise_ not to be mad." Thom started.

"I can't promise that, but okay." _How bad is it?_

Thom took a deep breath again. "You know how five years ago, after the war, we went looking for all the missing people where Prim died?"

I frowned and nodded sadly.

"And you know how no matter how hard we looked, we couldn't find Madge?" Thom's face looked nervous.

I could feel myself as I nodded again. Just hearing her name again rendered me speechless.

"Well…" Thom looked at my face. "We've found her."

* * *

**So here it is. This is probably one of my fastest updates. I have a couple of ideas for what's going to happen next and I've already started working on the next chapter, which may even be up later tonight, I'm not sure.**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

I stared at Thom in disbelief. I couldn't get my mouth to ask one of the millions of questions that were going through my head.

"We found her. She's been in District 8, working with textiles. Actually made a name for herself up there. I mean, she's not super famous yet, but…" Thom laughed nervously.

I couldn't believe it. Madge was dead. She'd been dead for five years. She wasn't coming back. She was gone forever. I had convinced myself of that and all of a sudden she's alive? This couldn't be happening.

"H-How? How the _hell _is that possible?" I felt myself becoming angry, and my voice was getting louder. "We searched for _weeks _looking for her, and we couldn't find anything! And if she's _really_ alive, how come she never decided to oh I don't know _call _me? Or _anyone_ for that matter? _No one_ could find her and all of a sudden she's alive and well?"

I saw Thom grimace. "We don't know why she didn't contact anyone. We haven't met with her yet. All we know is that she's alive. We just found her a few hours ago and I thought you deserved to know." Thom's voice was small.

"But we _told_ everyone about her! We told everyone her name! How come no one came to us?" I asked my voice shaky.

"We're not completely sure yet, but we think that Madge may not be Madge's name anymore…"

"But I've been to District 8 plenty of times over the years. How come I never saw her?"

"Technically Gale, you've only been to District 8 three times over the years. You said all the textiles and colors made you dizzy and you didn't like it, so whenever you had to be in contact with their officials, you always made sure it was over the phone or over a conference call."

I started running to my room and dragged out one of my suitcases from under my bed. I started ripping open drawers, grabbing some underwear, socks, t-shirts, and jeans and shoving them in the suitcase as fast as I could. Thom followed me into my room and watched me pack.

"Gale, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?! I'm going to District 8."

"But Gale you have a lot of stuff scheduled for tom-"

"I don't fucking care, Thom!" I zipped my suitcase on the ground and started wheeling it out of the room. "You were with me when I lost Madge. I was a wreck. For fuck's sake, I'm _still_ a wreck. I haven't ever been _remotely _happy since she died. And now, she's back and apparently alive." I was at the door now. I looked down at my shoes quickly and looked back up. I could feel myself on the verge of tears. "It's bad enough I lost my family, Thom. I had nobody, and now I have the chance to have someone I love back in my life. I'm not passing this opportunity up."

I left the apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. I heard Thom lock the door and start running after me as I pressed the button.

"Okay Gale. I understand. But what are you going to do once you get there? You're just going to go up to her and expect things to be the same? What if she doesn't even remember you?" Thom said.

"Why wouldn't she remember me?" I asked as we got out of the elevator and walked out onto the street.

I hailed a cab and told the driver to head to the airport as Thom started talking. "Well, like I said, Madge may not even be Madge's name anymore. We also think that for whatever reason, she may or may not even remember you. She may not remember anything about her life before. We don't know yet."

I stared out the window as Thom explained. "I'm just saying Gale," Thom continued "don't expect it be some happy reunion or anything like that. We have no idea how Madge has been or even _who_ she's been for the past five years. You can't just go storming in and expect everything to be perfect. You've got to be patient."

"I am patien-"

"No you're not. I'm just saying, we will go to District 8, we will find Madge, and we will figure out what the hell is going on. But what I need you to do is to cooperate with me and be patient. Promise?"

Thom held out his hand for me to shake. After a moment, I decided to shake on it.

* * *

We arrived in District 8 about six hours later. Thom decided to sleep on the flight, but I couldn't sleep. I was going to see Madge again. After five years of me thinking her dead, I was finally going to see her. I was going to see her in someplace other than in my dreams.

It took us another hour to find out where Madge was. Thom couldn't remember the exact address so he had to call up a couple of his coworkers back in the Capitol, who weren't exactly happy considering it was around 3:30am back there.

When we finally found out where Madge was living, I jumped out of the car. Thom paid the driver as I took in the scenery. Madge's house (if it was really hers) was on the small side. It was painted with a simple lavender and green textile. In fact, the entire property seemed to be very spring-like, with its abundance of flowers and lots of pastel colors. I even saw a couple of strawberry bushes on the side of the house. It definitely resembled the Madge I used to know.

Thom knocked on the door because I couldn't get myself to do it. We heard a person running down the stairs, then saw a silhouette through the glass windows on the door.

The door opened and there was Madge, at the door, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the mild use of profanity in this chapter. I'm not going to change the rating to M just because I decided to say a few choice words twice, so I'm sorry if you're offended by that.**

**Anyway, this is one of the shorter chapters. I've been on a writing kick for this story, so I've started working on the next chapter already. (Yay!)**

**So, thanks for reading and please _please_ review because that just inspires me to update more often!**

**~Alex**


	9. Chapter 8

Thom looked over to me quickly with a nervous look on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting Madge herself to open the door.

I just stared at Madge, completely dumbfounded. She was right there in front of me. She didn't look that much different than she did five years before that, except for the fact that her long blond hair was now cut short. But she still had her beautiful smile that complimented her bright green eyes, shining. She was radiant.

She didn't show any recognition of knowing me or Thom, though. She just stood there, waiting for us to speak.

"…May I help you?" Madge asked.

Thom looked over at me again, silently wondering if I was going to say anything. But I couldn't. I was speechless. She was alive! I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Um, we're here to see Madge Undersee."

Madge looked confused. "Who is that? I don't know anyone named Madge."

Thom and I looked at each other. "Do you live here with anyone?"

"Yes, I do—who are you and why are you asking so much questions?" Madge's tone became defensive.

"Um, well my name is Thom and this is my friend Gale Hawthorne…"

Madge folded her arms across her chest and looked at me. "Yeah, I recognize you. You're that guy whose always going to the Districts and everything." She smirked.

"Yeah…" I could tell I had this stupid grin on my face.

"So do you live with someone? We need to talk to them. Uh, Capitol…business." Thom interrupted.

Madge looked confused. "Yeah, hang on I'll go get her. Come on in." Madge led us inside and to the living room. Thom and I sat down on the simple beige couch as she ran upstairs.

I looked around the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't as colorful and pattern-y as I thought it would be. The room was mostly light blue, light green, and white. It made me feel calm; like I was on a beach. I saw a few touches of the Madge I knew. I saw the piano in the corner, which I knew she probably played. I also saw the lavendar plants on the outside patio, which were here favorite flower and scent.

Although after I thought about it for a moment, those things may not have been "Madge's". Her name probably wasn't even Madge anymore; and who knew if she even had the same personality as she did before?

I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and then Madge appeared with another woman. The woman looked to be in her late eighties and had long and wavy grey hair with sincere green eyes.

Thom and I stood up and the three of us shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Florence Starr." Florence turned to address Madge. "Elizabeth, can you please go upstairs? We have a few things to discuss." Madge nodded and left the room.

Madge's name was _Elizabeth_? She didn't even_ look_ like an Elizabeth!

"I know why you're here." Florence started. "Please, sit down. I should explain."

Thom and I sat down on the couch and Florence sat in the chair across from us. "Five years ago, I found Elizabeth in the outskirts of District 1 right after the war. I was there helping out by giving clothes to the people who needed it, because that was District 8's job, as you probably know. I mean, we didn't have much, mostly Peacekeeper uniforms and such, and our District needed lots of help too, seeing how we used to never have grass and everything was grey and dull because we all lived in apartments that were very close together. So anyway, I found Elizabeth on the outskirts of 1. She was one of the many homeless and she was injured. She had this nasty wound on her head, and it was bleeding, so I grabbed some cloth from my bag and cleaned her up a little bit. By the time I got to her, she was going in and out of consciousness. I took her to the hospital, and I found out she had a concussion. She was going to need to stay overnight at the hospital, but unfortunately I had to go back to 8. I don't know why, but I couldn't just leave her there, so she was transferred to 8 and after a while she was treated. She couldn't remember anything that happened to er, not even one event. Elizabeth grew on me very quickly and I decided to take her in as my daughter. And ever since then, she's been here with me."

"Why didn't you contact us? We notified everyone in the Districts that were looking for Madg-Elizabeth." I could tell I sounded angry.

"With all due and respect Mr. Hawthorne, I said Elizabeth knew _nothing_ of her past life. She couldn't remember any type of event, a person, not even her own name. And you guys didn't exactly have pictures going around. How was I supposed to know that Elizabeth was the one you were looking for?"

"The only reason we didn't show a picture was because all of the pictures of Madge were gone after the District 12 bombings, and we didn't exactly have a camera going around in 13." I mumbled.

Florence continued. "I knew this day would come eventually. Although I never would have suspected you were the one looking for her, although in a way it makes sense.

"I know Elizabeth doesn't recognize you in any way, and I could understand why you're upset about that. But I think that Elizabeth can recall things from her past life in her sleep. She talks in her sleep, and I've heard her say various things, although most of them have to do with this man Gale, which I am heavily assuming is you." Florence looked at me.

I could feel my face flush. "My theory is is that Elizabeth can recall things in her sleep. But when she wakes up, she goes back to being Elizabeth; not knowing anything of her past life. I know I sound crazy but-" said Florence.

"You're not crazy. I think that's happened before to someone, although I think it was in a movie." Thom interjected.

Florence nodded. "I've been wondering if maybe there is some way to make Elizabeth somehow remember her past life while she's awake, but I've always been too scared to look into it. I lost my son and my husband in the Revolution and when I found Elizabeth, I thought she could maybe help me heal, which she did. Elizabeth is all I have now." Florence looked sad. "But now that you've found who you've been looking for, I want to help you get your Madge back. It's only fair. Besides, I'm getting old. Who knows when I might be gone. I can se that Elizbeth means a lto to you, and that she's important."

"So does this mean?" I asked hopefully.

"I want you to take Elizbeth back to the Capitol and see if there's any way we can find treatment for her. I want her to go back to being Madge." She smiled a sad yet happy smile.

Thom and I looked at each other, grinning. "But on one condition: you have to come with us." I told Florence. It was only fair. Elizabeth was her family, and I also thought that maybe, somehow, Florence would be able to help with Madge's treatment. We were going to contact Beetee and see if any of his medical friends could possibly help in our situation and I wanted Florence to be there all the way through.

Of course, Florence agreed. She said she needed a few days to pack (and possibly, even set up some arrangements) and explain to Elizabeth what was going on.

So reluctantly, I left Madge again. Although this time I left with a smile on my face; now knowing I would be able to see her again.

* * *

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write, so that's why it took me a few days to update, sorry about that.**

**Please review! (They always make me so happy)**


End file.
